


Alphabet Soup

by Asmodeus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Unbeta'd bc its 346am and I think I'm insane, Vaguely written sex scenes, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: some days tony thinks pregnant cravings are less weird than his pre-heat cravings.  ( they aren't, his god just has picky tastes.  )





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wanted the play on words of alphabet soup and feeding it to an alpha. i am guilty as charged.

‘  What is this atrocity, Anthony ??  ‘

 

Blinking, Tony walks over to where Loki was settled into the couch, blankets wrapped tight around the alpha as Tony went about his daily motions.  He had brought the other a bowl of soup, something that had been in his cupboards and was an easily accessible meal for when Tony had his heats. What he didn’t account for was how picky the god of an alpha was when he got himself  _ sick _ and Tony can only laugh at the diva as he sees what Loki had complained about.

 

‘  It’s alphabet soup, Lokes. I sometimes just eat it cold between throws of heat. I heated yours up at least.  ‘  He leans in, grabbing the spoon and taking a bite for himself before a quiet hum.  ‘  Yep, still tastes the same as it always has.  ‘

 

Tony has a history with it, ever since his first heat he would store the cans away with a spoon in his room. There was nothing ultimately nutritious about it but it still held its place as a meal besides water and protein bars between bouts. Mind you, since Loki and him had bonded it was not as frequent of a meal, meaning his stash in his home was going unused.

 

He remembers Jarvis bringing him his first can though, a silly craving he picked up right before his first heat. It held … memories, fond ones at that. Tony had asked Jarvis to buy him twenty cans, an unhealthy amount that at the time he cared very little about -- but it made him happy and that craving carried right to the day he had bonded.

 

‘  You ate this cold ??  ‘  Loki snaps Tony out of his reminiscing with the remark, obviously still not too fond of the meal Tony had provided for him. Was Tony not doing good as an omega ?? They were supposed to be the nurturing one in a bond but he … he felt like he wasn’t doing too good if all he could provide Loki when the alpha was sick was a can of heated up soup.

 

‘  Yeah. Dad didn’t let people near me or me out of my room -- so I ate it cold.  ‘  He can feel himself start to tense, and with illness Tony was lucky that Loki could barely react to the shift in scent. The bond between them pulled taut for a moment -- Tony had to  _ leave _ .

 

‘  Anthony --  ‘

 

‘  If you need me I’ll be in my workshop. JARVIS can keep us connected.  ‘  Tony makes it five steps before he pauses and tilts his head over his shoulder.  ‘  If you don’t like it, don’t worry about eating it. Sorry.  ‘

 

For the rest of Loki’s illness Tony kept himself busy. He hired ( as much as he hated to ) someone to help do the cooking for Loki while he was sick, and the displeasure that seeped through their bond left a bad taste on his tongue. But there was nothing Tony could do about it -- Loki had not liked what food Tony could make so he had to be able to provide something better.

 

The time spent in his workshop didn’t involve creations and machinery -- it was Tony asking JARVIS to help him, to find a way Tony could make a simple meal without fucking it up for himself or his alpha. As many times as JARVIS had informed him he didn’t have to, he still listened, still sent easy meal after easy meal for Tony to try and make in one of the extra kitchens on another level.

 

He lost track of days though, and when cool arms wrapped around his midsection one evening Tony found he had missed the contact -- but was still tense from what little he had learnt to correct his wrongs. The two stay silent, Tony slowly relaxing into Loki’s hold as the god pressed his nose into the crook of his omega’s neck. It was just what they both needed after the week spent apart.

 

Tony’s name is whispered against his skin and he’s unsurprised by the soft shiver it sends through him. He wasn’t near his heat but Loki always brought him dangerously close to feeling like he was on the edge of it. Tony gives a quiet reply, nothing very committed as he relaxes into Loki’s arms.

 

‘  Her cooking wasn’t yours,  ‘  is all that Loki says, tone disappointed but nothing on the harsher tone towards angry. It helps take away the tension Tony knew was in his shoulders, how he held himself.

 

‘  We both know I can barely cook,  ‘  is Tony’s reply, low and defeated with a sigh.

 

They leave it at that and Tony can only hope it’s behind them for good.

 

***

 

It’s been months since Loki was sick, Tony had put the whole soup deal behind him. Things were going to be better, he was going to improve himself no matter what the cost -- but of course there’s a hiccup. 

 

There’s always a hiccup.

 

Tony had lost track of his heat cycle for a bit, nothing too surprising as he often did (  inventions and tinkering always took precedence over his own health in any manner  ).  However it puts him in a situation he could have gone without as JARVIS rings in that his scent has changed and starts to shut down his penthouse from anyone besides Loki. Tony had a craving, and he knew Loki’s stance on the goddamn soup.

 

He's in his workshop when Loki makes his presence known, the barely there sound of footfall as he takes a deep breath. He had obviously picked up on JARVIS’ lockdown, scents and airflow blocked to keep the scent filtered perfectly and to themselves. He had complained once it made the penthouse stale but Tony hadn’t figured out a way to prevent a heat broadcast to the city yet -- but he had put more plants around the place to make up for it and brought air  _ in _ still.

 

The space between them closes as Loki approaches, hands settling on Tony’s hips as he watched him work at once of the few workboards around. Loki knew Tony too well, knew that in the first few days as he went into heat he was affectionate, wanted to be  _ touched _ like he had gone without it for months and months -- so when he feels it Tony reactively lets his weight go, trusting that Loki would hold him there as he finished his project. He’s right too, Loki wraps his arms around the inventors middle as he does the last few calculations and throws his working project into a folder to continue later -- for now he had an alpha to cuddle up to.

 

Spinning in Loki’s grip, Tony plasters his body against his alpha’s, nose tucked in against the others chest as he feels a few kisses pressed to the side of his head and down to his neck. Loki’s nose tucks right in where his scent is strongest, and when Tony feels the shift of reality around them he knows that they’re in the bedroom soon enough. Tony is gently guided towards the bed, a quiet grumble about how he can’t be herded about like cattle, but doesn’t protest more when the two of them fall into the sheets.

 

They spend hours like that, silence between the two as Tony curls up into his god’s side and dozes, body building up the reserves it needed for the few days ahead. He doesn’t notice when Loki summons a book to read, fingers idly running through Tony’s hair as he flips a page. He can barely catch when he’s awake or asleep, day and night feels like a need that all of humanity but him needed -- as long as he had Loki beside him.

 

Time is lost to Tony for what feels like a week after that, its bare minimum meals and the heated desperate rush for contact, unable to breathe without Loki in him or beside him. Fingers wrapped around his cock for what feels like teasingly long hours as he’s unable to release, tongues pressed just where Tony needs them at the time, and the subtle spells that Loki casts to shift their world around them to his liking. Tony is pinned to the sheets, tied to the bedposts, rides Loki until the instinctive desire to be knotted is filled -- and then finally, Tony feels like he can breathe once more.

 

But god fuck he was starving and really craving alphabet soup.

 

There’s a gentle whine as Tony wakes up after his final wave of his heat, stretching limbs out to find clean sheets  (  magic perhaps or Loki being very careful with his sleeping mate  )  and an empty bed space.

 

‘  Lokes ??  ‘  It’s called out, hopes that the god was nearby. Tony is lucky, because soon after he does the god is at his side, a tray in hand as he sits on the edge of the bed.  ‘  Are you only feeding yourself or -- ‘ He’s cut off before he can finish the sentence when he picks up a familiar smell, eyes widening when he looks down at what’s in Loki’s hands.

 

Alphabet soup.

 

‘  I understand that some have odd preferences in foods when they are off balanced by heat … so I went to bring you what you enjoy. But I wanted to make it ours.  ‘  The bowl is offered over and Tony takes it  (  of course he does  ) and looks over it a bit closer.  It smelt the same, looked the same, and he’s still unsure of what this all meant -- before it clicks in on his first bite.

 

‘  This is homemade. You made me homemade alphabet soup, Lokes.  ‘  He’s at a loss of words after that, Tony looking from the bowl to Loki before the god smiles, leaing his side against Tony.

 

‘  I understand as well that you are not … gifted, in feeding yourself or others. So I wanted to make something we could both enjoy for next time. The recipe is simple enou --  ‘

 

He never gets to finish the sentence as Tony’s lips meet his, and if they spend the next thirty minutes feeding each other spoonfuls of alphabet soup and laughing ?? No one else needs to know but them.


End file.
